


i will dive in your everlasting love for as i can't seem to let it go

by onlyblueskiesfor_you



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Romantic Fluff, and andy and nile are only mentioned, but is still cute and soft, just wanted to write them on a nice summer day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyblueskiesfor_you/pseuds/onlyblueskiesfor_you
Summary: A sigh left Joe, "If I ever lose you-""You won't. I won't let myself to'' interrupted Nicky, pulling away a bit to bring both hands to Joe's face, locking his green-blue eyes with dark-browns "After everything we've been through, do you really think I would leave you behind?"Nicky and Joe spend their time after the Merrick incident in a little cottage in Italy.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	i will dive in your everlasting love for as i can't seem to let it go

**Author's Note:**

> it looks like I can only imagine them in after missions and in hot, warm days. Well, is what they deserve

The sun rays filtered from the close curtains to the messy bed on the other side of the room. One of the two men that slept in it, was opening his eyes slowly, face against the pillow, the vestiges of slumber fading into nothingness.

Nicky moaned softly as he stretched his limbs, the sheet covering him shifted to a side leaving his naked body exposed. He looked around the small room, searching for the other man but not even the clothes he _personally_ discarded from him last night where there. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he found a pair of cargo shorts and put them on. He stood up and walked to the main window, opening the lavender curtains. The warm sunlight washed him and the small room altogether. It was still early, the morning dew almost intact. Maybe, later on, they could have lunch outside or go for a walk to the village. 

Now that he was fully awake he noticed the noises coming from the kitchen. He smiled to himself and followed the sound.

The place they were staying this time, was a two-floor cottage in the middle of nowhere. Well, almost. There was a village around thirty kilometers from there but other than that, it was just them and the woods. They -Andy- decided to take a break from the team after the whole thing with Merrick. The new member, Nile, came along with them to Italy -Nicky and Joe implored her to and eventually, she snapped, "Fine then"- though soon she drifted apart to have a break on her own. 

He couldn't blame her. She was brand new, still confused and a little lost; to have time for herself would help her to figure things out.

And then there was Andy. She didn't say where she would go or how long it would take for her to return to them. _"I'll tell you when's necessary"_ she'd said. Joe was not all happy with that. He -all of them, really- wanted to keep a close eye on her after the revelation of her mortality. However, it only took one look from her to shut them down. She was the boss after all.

When he reached downstairs to the living-room he was hit by the delicious smelled of coffee and freshly baked pastries. He peeked inside the kitchen and saw Joe sitting at the table with a steamy mug and a book. He was curved, a position rather uncomfortable, his dark-brown eyes scanning the words in the pages frenetically, absorbed in whatever plot the book offered. Nicky remained in place for a couple of seconds and then cleared his throat.

Joe's startled eyes darted to him and then his mouth broke into an eat-shitting grin.

"Good morning, habibi" he greeted with a sly voice. Nicky rolled his eyes and went to sit on the chair in front of Joe. 

"Good morning, my love" addressed Nicky softly, "Joe, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" asked him, reaching up for Joe's mug and sipping the black coffee. 

"You were sleeping so peacefully. I would've felt so bad for interrupting" explained the man as he retrieved another mug from the wooden furniture behind him. He served himself some coffee in it, "But now that you are awake, I was thinking that we could go for a walk or something" he pointed absently the window next to the table, "Lovely day"

Nicky smiled over his mug, "I was thinking the same thing"

Joe mirrored the gesture and passed Nicky a pastry with cream on top.

They spent a few hours like that, having breakfast, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Stolen glances, hands caressing each others. Softness overflowing the kitchen.

This was their third -or fourth time, perhaps. They weren't certain- in that cottage. Sometimes it seemed as if the house found them and not the other way around. It was back then in 1917 and they had been traveling for days. Alright, actually they were running away. They had been on a mission in Berlin and Andy was waiting for them in Milan. When they got near the border of Italy, a group of soldiers thought Joe was part of the Ottoman army and tried to kill them -Nicky as well for the whole "fraternizing" with the enemy-. Long story short, they killed _them_ instead and ran off. Once they made it to northwest Italy, the abandoned cottage surfaced from the woods just for them.

They came back a couple of times after that, every chance they got, to repair or furnish it. It was one of their favorite places to stay after finishing up a mission. And Nicky was particularly fond of it, it always felt as if going back to the cottage meant returning home; the sense of peacefulness and tranquility oozing from the house was something he found himself craving for.

*

They rounded off breakfast by midday and started to gather some pastries, plastic mugs and a thermos full of dark coffee inside Joe's backpack. Nicky ran upstairs to pick up some clothes for them. He really wanted to go for a swim on the small lagoon between the hills a couple of kilometers from the cottage. And when all their things were ready, off they went.

The sky was clear and open, the sunlight bright and intense, all summer days had been the same since their arrival. Nicky inhaled the scent of strong wood and humid dirt. He watched Joe's broad back walking in front of him and bit his lip, his stomach fluttering.

Green hills and daisy fields embellished the surroundings of the emerald lagoon. Joe glanced at Nicky who simply limited to grin at him, and before Joe could open his mouth to comment something, Nicky took off and rushed to the shore. He heard Joe's distant protest as Nicky's lungs burned with joy and adoration.

He was close to the water when he felt a pair of arms circling his waist and both men stumbled on the grass.

Joe maneuvered Nicky on his back and crowded him "What are planning, young man?" he whispered, nuzzling into Nicky's cheek, both breathing within each other spaces. In that position, Nicky could feel every muscle, every clench and twist. A _glorious_ pressure against his body. His hands caressed Joe's waist in feather touches, while Joe held his upper body over his forearms, one hand on Nicky's hair and the other on his jaw. And the fire beneath his eyes was to die for. 

"I want to swim" declared Nicky in a low, mellow voice, Joe's breath hitching slightly and his body pinning harder against Nicky's. A soft groan left his lips, Joe's brown eyes somehow darker and wider when Nicky stared at them. "Move" ordered Nicky squirming away from Joe who stayed on the grassland glancing at him curiously.

Nicky smirked wildly, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it out over his head, then kicked his sneakers and stayed there wearing his black cargo shorts. 

Joe tilted his head on one side, dragging his eyes over his tan body, smiling appreciatively. A hot electric shot zipped its way to his low stomach, simmering there like warm honey; he turned around as his feet led him to the edge of the water and stepped onto it, the mildly chill water a satisfying contrast with his heated skin. When the water reached his waist, he whirled on his heels and glanced at Joe still sitting on the shore, knees curved against his chest and arms around them. Even from afar, he could see his knuckles white and his eyes ravishing the spectacle before him. Nicky raised up his chin, in a challenging manner, as he dived into the water.

It didn't take long for Joe to catch up and the moment Nicky surged out of the water, he was already there in front of him, his insanely beautiful skin _glistening_. A sight to behold. The simmering honey was boiling, shots of arousal sparking to every part of his body. Joe drew in a deep breath and lifted his left hand, the one wearing the ring Nicky gave him all those years ago and carded his fingers through Nicky's dampened hair.

He pressed their foreheads together, leaving almost no space between them "I really wanted us to enjoy the afternoon" whispered Joe in a hoarse voice, "but you had to go and get into the water"

Nicky chuckled, "I wanted to refresh" remarked with fake innocence, "and I also wanted to see you like this, all warm and wet" he didn't miss the soft _fuck_ escaping from Joe's lips as he ranked his fingers from Joe's waist to the small of his back and then over his chest, resting his arms around his neck.

An imminent need for closeness invaded them after finding out about Andy's mortality. As if every moment from now on could be their last. They came to this world together and they damn well were gonna leave it together. But it didn't mean they were ready yet, perhaps they'd never be. Nicky drew in closer -if possible-, one hand playing with the curls of Joe's nape and the other cupping his jaw; Joe leaning against his touch.

"Our lives changed once again, didn't they?" mumbled Joe, his eyes focused on Nicky's chest.

His fingers spasmed thinking about their team, "we'll have to adapt. Again" Joe's fingertips dug harder on Nicky's side, "we still have Andy and Nile _needs_ us to guide her and help her in everything she requires" they barely know Nile but they already love her enough to do anything for her. 

A sigh left Joe, "If I ever lose you-"

"You won't. I won't let myself to'' interrupted Nicky, pulling away a bit to bring both hands to Joe's face, locking his green-blue eyes with dark-browns "After everything we've been through, do you really think I would leave you behind?"

A flushing heartbeat in enchanting waters and marvelous landscapes was enough for them to get lost in one another, to feel the heat in their wet shiny skin; a life reaffirmation that they were there, _together_ , more alive than ever. Joe kissed him fiercely; gripping, biting, _licking_. The fire coursing through their veins with every touch could not be settled not even by the chill water around them. They craved for more _closeness_ , so Joe slid his hands to Nicky's thighs lifting him, though he caught Nicky unguarded and both fell backward.

A giggle burst out of Nicky, "Maybe we should go back to the shore, baby"

Joe closed his eyes, biting his lip, "God, how I love it when you call me that" a different kind of heat throbbed on Nicky's thigh and _oh, dear God indeed_.

'Fuck, take me- take me to the shore' urged Nicky under Joe's lustful glance, the ignited flame blushing with chest and face.

*

The few clothes they had on now rested over the big rocks by the shore, drying under the afternoon sun. Nicky was laying on his back with his eyes closed, completely bare for Joe, who was set sideways half-crowding his body. Fingertips moved along the lines of Nicky's stomach and pelvis leaving a thrilling tingle on its way, his heartbeat back to normal after sating their overwhelming desire.

"Did Andy call you?" slurred Nicky.

He didn't have to open his eyes to sense the sneaky smirk breaking through Joe's face -the bastard-, "She did. This morning when you were sleeping. She wants more time"

It wasn't something they liked to think about, Andy all by herself, but they weren't stupid enough to bug her. Mortal or not, she could kick their asses, wait until they came back to life and repeat the process. If time was what she wanted then they would give it to her.

"Don't worry, habibi" Joe nuzzled Nicky's neck, kissing it tenderly, "We will all be together soon. Actually, we promised Nile to take her to Rome"

Oh, Nile, the image of the young girl flashed across his eyes fondly "We should totally take her to the Roman Forum. That was one of Andy's favorite places to beat the shit out of the gladiators who tried to lay their hands on her"

They snorted a belly laugh, "Nile's will love it" said Joe shaking his head.

Their laughs died a minute later, the space between them getting thicker and hot again; Nicky savored Joe's features, his light brown skin a lot more toasted because of the summer. His beard and hair were a little longer and the knowledge that he could _grab_ and _pull-_

Joe heard his thoughts echoing in the silence "You're drifting. Come back to me" his fingers stroke absently -not really, Nicky knew _exactly_ what he was doing- the inner side of his thigh causing goosebumps and twitch. "We should go back. As much as I love this beautiful display of yours, in a bed we would be more comfortable, don't you think?"

Nicky felt it, the heat, expanding, _tingling_ ; a fogginess overcasting his already dizzy mind. Going back to the cottage, to a bed, to do it for the rest of the day and night suddenly sounded like a really good idea. He was insatiable and Nicky loved it.

"Yeah" he swallowed thickly, his eyes meeting Joe's. He wanted to dive into the dark night of his eyes again and again, "Yeah, that sounds great"

They moved fast through the fields, through the deep green hills. Crimson was the sky above them, a shy sun hiding on the edge of the world. Every step closer to the cottage meant to flash at each other a heated stare or feel a skip on their heartbeats. But underneath their passion was the unrevoked fear of loss. And that sensation would be denied and buried under their words and acts of love. If they leave this world, death would have to catch them first.

**Author's Note:**

> can you spot the taylor swift writing style? lol
> 
> comments and kudos are always welcome♥
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewilddreamerrr) and I'm accepting prompts now, so please send me some!!
> 
> -Juls


End file.
